


Being in Love

by trueluvin



Series: little mix [2]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Jerrie smut, Oral Sex, Smut, jerrie, my first real smut, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueluvin/pseuds/trueluvin
Summary: in which jade and perrie are in a secret relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanna make a jerrie fanfiction and post it here...thank you for reading! it truly means alot! x  
> 

**Being in love** wasn't supposed to be like this. **Being in love** means that you should be with whoever you want and not have to worry about hiding away or worrying about what others think.

Not for these two Geordie girls. Jade Thirlwall and Perrie Edwards have been hiding their relationship from the media for aw long as they can remember. 

Their bandmates know (obviously) and their closest friends and family know. They hate the idea of hiding away from the media like they are, but management says so. 

It's always management that ruins everything (most of the time). _"It would ruin the band's career. Now you must date so and so..."_

The girls do what they have to do, but one day the couple will come out...but now is not the time. 

Jade smiles lovingly at the younger girl as they sip tea on the deck of their shared flat. Thank the heavens paparazzi are not allowed on the premises due to the gate to reach the flat buildings.

The older girl doesn't even care looking at the beautiful sky that's filled with pinks, purples, and oranges. 

"I can feel your eyes on me." Perrie grins, biting her bottom lip softly. This causes Jade to smile. 

This is their thing. They watch the sunset before going out on mini dates or sometimes the go out late at night, walking under the street lights together. 

"It's hard not to look at you."

Perrie leans against Jade, pulling the  
shared blanket closer to her. "We should stay in today," 

The brown haired girl suggests, pulling the blonde closer to her without making either of them spill their tea. "That sounds nice to me."

Perrie climbs on top of Jade's lap, giggling quietly, the rest of the blankets falling off the bed. Her blue eyes shine with happiness and love for the older girl. 

Jade raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend,but she's not complaining. Instead, she pulls the giggling girl closer to her as she straightens her back against the headboard.

"What has you so giggly?" 

"I was just thinking about how much I love you." she answers, intertwining her fingers with Jade's.

"And just how much do you love me?"

"More than you'll ever know." 

Perrie leans forward, her hair falling in her face. Jade brushes the hair back with her fingers that aren't intertwined with Perrie's. 

"When do you think we'll be able to come out?" The younger girl questions, her tone serious but light.

Jade sighs, they've had this conversation many times before but the same answer is always there, "I don't know."

"We love each other and that's all that matters, yeah? Our friends and family know. That has to count for something," 

"It does, believe me Jadey. I just wish we didn't have to keep behind closed doors." Jade smiles at Perrie's choice of words.

She shifts and lays Perrie on her back while Jade rests between her legs. Their hands never let go of each others, if anything, they held them together tighter.

"Using our lyrics?"

"We wrote both parts after all. Too bad no one knows it's about us." 

"But they say Jason wrote it." Jade tsked, leaning down and presses her lips to Perrie's soft pink ones. The love Jade has for Perrie is felt through the kiss. 

Perrie released Jade's hand and drapes her arms behind Jade's neck. The brown haired girl slips her hands under the blue eyed girls shirt, her finger tips grazing her girlfriend's toned stomach.

Jade swipes her tongue along Perrie's bottom lip, asking her to open her mouth and she does. The blonde moans as Jade's tongue slips past her lips and begins to explore her mouth.

To Perrie, it's like they've never done this before, each time better than the last. To Jade, it feels like heaven to be with her girlfriend who she hopes one day to marry.

The older girl's lips begin to move down Perrie's jaw, causing the younger girl to tighten her arms around Jade.

Jade slides her hands up to cup Perrie's breasts, making her girlfriend slight arch her back and release a breathy moan.

Jade's lips make it to the side of Perrie's neck, making the blonde tip her head back to give more acess. Perrie can feel Jade's smirk, probably because she's not wearing a bra.

Jade is careful not to leave a love bite on Perrie, due to them having an interview and performance tomorrow.

The younger girl bites her bottom lip as her girlfriend caresses her soft breasts. She almost whines when Jade stops to lift her shirt off as well as her own.

"You're so beautiful, Pez." She kisses her way down Perrie's collarbone and down the valley between her breats. 

Perrie whines as Jade runs her fingers over her smooth breasts genty, her finger tips barely touching them.

"J-Jade," The blue eyed girl moans as the brown eyed girl wraps her lips around her nipple, immediately rolling her tongue around it.

Jade rolls the other nipple with her fingers as her girlfriend whines at her. She kisses her way down to Perrie's pelvis bone (that you can see sticking out).

"I don't know how I got so lucky." She runs her fingers down Perrie's thighs, ignoring where Perrie wants her most.

The older girl kisses the top of the younger one's black lace panties before hooking her fingers into the sides of them.

"Baby _please_ ," The blonde whines, bucking her hips to rush her girlfriend.

Jade slowly pulls down her girlfriend's underwear, throwing them somewhere in their shared bedroom. 

She presses her lips to Perrie's inner thighs, only making the girl whine more. "Patience baby."

Jade presses a kiss right above where Perrie wants her. "If you don't hurry up, I think I'll-oh!" 

The blonde releases a loud moan as Jade licks a bold stripe from her core to her clit. "Fuck Jade," she bucks her hips upward as Jade does it again. 

Jade kitten licks Perrie's clit, making the woman release more mans. Jade glances up and sees that Perrie is watching her with her blue eyes, hazed over with lust.

The brown eyed woman then slips her tongue into Perrie's dripping wet core, practically moaning at how wet she is.

"F-Fuck!" Perrie moans out, trying to keep her hips down as Jade's tongue starts to thrust in and out of her core.

Soon, Jade switches her tongue with her index finger and her tongue flicks Perrie's clit. Perrie is so tight around Jade's finger and the older girl loves it.

Perrie's hand latches it's self in her girlfriend's brown hair, pushing her more into her heat. When Jade adds another finger, Perrie's back arches and her fingers tighten in Jade's hair. 

The older girl doesn't mind though, they've done this many times before. Jade pickes up the pace with her fingers thrusting in and out of Perrie. 

"I'm gonna-" Perrie doesn't finish as Jade thrust her tongue in Perrie's core, moaning as Perrie's walls tighten around her tongue.

" _Fuckfuckfuck_ ," Perrie chants as she feels the familiar knot forming in her stomach. By this time, Perrie is a writhing mess while basically riding her girlfriend's face. Her thighs are wrapped tightly around Jade's head.

"I'm c-coming!" Perrie moans before her orgasm hits her. Jade quickly tries to capture all of Perrie's juices while helping her ride out her orgasm.

Jade sits up, a smile on her face. Her girlfriend lies on the bed, panting heavily. "You alright?" 

Perrie barley nods, starting to become tired at how intense her orgasm was. "I need to, to make it up to you,"

She mumbles quitely, looking like she's going to pass out a any moment. "You can make it up to me later," 

"But-"

"Sleep babe. I'm going to go call Jesy." Jade stands up off the bed, grabbing Perrie's shirt and slips it on her girlfriend's body the best she can. 

She also lays a throw blanket on her girlfriend Perrie fast asleep already.

"I love you." Jade spoke quietly before slipping out the room to talk with her best friend on the phone.


End file.
